


I Write Tragedies Not Sins

by ThisInsomniacWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Logan's not in this, M/M, Oops, Roman's a serial killer, Somewhat-abusive realtionship, That's it, Virgil's a vampire, Yandere!Roman in later chapters, kinda OOC, murder fic, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisInsomniacWrites/pseuds/ThisInsomniacWrites
Summary: Virgil's a vampire who's dating Roman, a serial killer. Roman supplies Virgil with blood, Virgil gives Roman tips on how to avoid the police. It works, until it doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. This is my first time posting a fanfic so please be kind. Let me know what you think and if there's anymore tags I need to add!

Virgil never planned for it to happen like this. Honestly, he had been planning on just taking his blood, that’s all. 

He hadn’t been looking for a boyfriend, even more one that was a murderer. But here he was, advising his newfound boyfriend of the best way to not get caught. After a hundred and nineteen years of being a vampire, Virgil knew a thing or two about the FBI.

Roman smirked at him, “Well Darling, I think we’re good, right?” He removed the latex gloves that were now covered in blood, dropping the corpse’s hand. “After all, I did everything you said.”

Virgil snorted, “For once.”

“Are you sure?” Roman smiled, somewhat unnervingly. “I’m sure you remember last night, huh Darling?”

Virgil smirked, rolling his eyes, “Oh shut up…” He leaned forward, pulling Roman into a kiss. Roman whined, pulling Virgil closer by his jacket. He pulled away, smirking, “Ro, you forgot the most important part.”

Roman frowned, pulling out an empty bottle and handing it to Virgil. “Well, god forbid you fuck me right now…” He gave Virgil a disappointed look.

Virgil laughed darkly, eyes flashing dangerously, “Wait until we get home. But you have to finish your job, babe.” He gestured to the dead body.

Roman laughed, his face immediately going back into the psychotic smile from before, when he was practically smashing in the man’s head over and over. 

He leaned over the corpse, pulling out a knife and smiling back at Virgil, who was now sitting on the man’s kitchen counter, waiting for Roman to finish.

Roman then turned back to the body, putting the knife right over his throat, silting it. Adrenaline kicked back in, taking over Roman like a drug. He moved the knife so that the tip was right over his heart.

He pushed the knife in, pulling it down from the heart, all the way to his stomach. He smiled wider, if possible, reaching into the body, pulling the heart out. He threw it at Virgil, laughing.

Virgil barely caught it, rolling his eyes. He took the pocket knife he always carried with him now (no thanks to Roman), and cut down the center. He then picked up the bottle, squeezing the heart so that all the blood dripped into the bottle. 

Roman watched happily, still cutting lines into the body’s chest. Virgil threw the heart back at him, Roman catching it immediately, with practiced ease. 

He set the heart back where it belonged, but this time it was a lot lighter. Virgil slid off of the counter, coming to stand behind Roman, wrapping his arms around him, “I love you.”

Roman leaned back, tilting his head up to plant a kiss on Virgil’s lips. “I love you too.” He smiled up at him, but then heard the sirens. He looked at Virgil with panic, “Now what?”

Virgil smirked, holding Roman tighter, as he teleported them back to their apartment. Roman turned to face him, smirking, “We’re home now.”

Virgil smirked, “Yes. We are.” He backed Roman up against the wall, “Now, where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

The moonlight streamed through the curtains of Virgil and Roman’s apartment, casting a silver light on the sleeping couple. Roman was practically on top of Virgil, his head on Virgil’s chest.

Virgil woke up slowly, shifting slightly. Roman moved his arms, so they were around Virgil’s waist. He opened his eyes reluctantly, “Ro, get up.”

Roman opened his eyes, already smiling at Virgil. “Morning, Love.” Virgil rolled his eyes, “Babe, it’s almost eight pm.”

Roman sighed, sitting up fully, “So- how empty is your thirst?” His smile widened, back into an insane expression, eyes wild, “Cause I’m ready to go out again!” He laughed, “And we both know someone deserves it.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “Roman, not tonight. It’s not a good idea.” At Roman’s frown, he continued, “The police think the murders are by two people. They say two males, most likely in a relationship. We’re in danger, babe.”

Roman shrugged, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s lips, “Eh, fuck them. We’ll be fine… especially with you there to guide me.” Roman winked, while Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I said not today, Roman.” Virgil shrugged Roman off of him, getting out of bed to get dressed. 

“Where are you going, Virgil?”

Virgil pulled on a P!ATD hoodie, and grabbed his already packed bag, “Work. Remember that’s a thing?” Just as he went to leave the room, Roman grabbed his arm, already looking pissed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you today, Darling?” Roman said, the grip he had on Virgil’s arm tightening. “Because it’s starting to get a little annoying!” 

Virgil wrenched his arm away from Roman, stepping back a few steps, “I realized how fucked up all of this is, Ro. You literally kill people just so I can stay alive! I don’t need an entire dead person to live…”

Roman laughed coldly, all warmth and sanity gone in that moment, “Because I need to protect you, my love.” Roman smirked, grabbing both of Virgil’s arms, making him drop the bag, “Now let’s go back to bed…”

Virgil felt a tinge of fear. But it was just Roman. He would never hurt him on purpose.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags!!!!!

After the three years they’ve been together, you’d think Virgil would be used to Roman’s insanity. But still every time Roman seemed to lose himself in his killings, it terrified Virgil.

And this was one of those times. 

When Virgil woke up in the afternoon, Roman was gone. Which usually never meant good things. So Virgil had texted him, asking where he was.

The only response he got was a simple, ‘Do u want to join?’. Which meant he was out… killing. Virgil let out a sigh and teleported to wherever the hell Roman was. He wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Roman was humming a song from some musical, while he stabbed a body over and over. The man’s hair was blood soaked having been dead for a few hours.

Roman pulled out a rope from his bag, tying a noose around the man’s neck before lifting him up onto the counter and tying her to the ceiling. There was a gaping hole in his chest and Virgil realized with dread that his heart was on the counter.

Roman turned around and saw Virgil, dropping the knife in shock. “H-hey darling, what are you doing here?”

Virgil couldn’t speak his gaze stuck on the corpse hanging from the ceiling. As he stepped forward a few steps, he saw who it was. Patton Hart, a good friend of his. Or, was.

Virgil turned towards Roman, still in shock. He collapsed, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to see Patton hanging there, pale and lifeless. Through the haze of dread, he felt Roman pull him into his arms, rocking him gently.

“G-get off of me-” Virgil weakly pushed at Roman’s arms, only for him to tighten his hold on Virgil. 

“I had to do it, Virgil, He was getting in my way!” Roman laughed, kissing the side of Virgil’s head, “And no one will ever get in the way of our love. Oh they can try, but-” He gestured to Patton’s corpse, “They won’t succeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to do it


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after Patton’s murder, Virgil hadn’t left the house since. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he couldn’t. Roman hadn’t let him be out of his sight, blaming it on him not wanting Virgil being taken away from him.

But every time Virgil noticed Roman was gone, it reminded him of Patton’s body dangling from the ceiling like a doll with a string attached. So for once he did what Roman asked, eventually never deciding things for himself.

“Oh Virgil~”, Roman unlocked the room to their room, or as of late, Virgil’s prison. He set down Virgil’s tray of food on the desk, before realizing Virgil hadn’t said a word.

“Darling? Are you ok?” Roman gently sat down next to Virgil, but his face expression revealed the truth: He didn’t know how to care.

“I- I’m fine, Roman.” Virgil muttered blankly, the answers becoming routine. But he knew it was wrong. Summoning some courage, that may have been insanity, Virgil changed his answer.

“I’m actually not ok.” He stood up, moving away from Roman, “I don’t think I’m happy in this relationship, Roman. I- we need to talk about us.”

Roman sickly smiled, “Of course, Stormcloud-” The name falling off his tongue like a curse, “We can talk.”

Virgil sighed in relief, “Ok.” He sat down next to Roman again, “Roman I think you need to stop killing people.”

Roman laughed coldly, grabbing Virgil by the shoulders, “Oh my love, I’m just protecting you! That’s it!”

Virgil shivered, the reality of everything hitting him, “Roman, you’re insane.”

“Oh I know, Virgil. And I love it.” His smile turned deadly, “Besides, I need you, and you need me.”

“No. I don’t.” The truth of the statement didn’t shock Virgil, he had known it for a while, “Not anymore.”

Roman’s smile widened, as he pulled a knife from behind his back, “That’s a shame, Virgil…”

Virgil’s eyes widened, and just as he was about to scream, Roman shot something into his arm. “Ro- what’d you do-” He felt his eyes grow heavy. “You psycho-”

Roman kissed Virgil forehead as he went unconscious. “I never claimed to be anything else, Virge.”  
He pulled out a needle and some thread, getting to work.

“Now, Darling, You won’t be able to complain or scream!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. Please read the warnings!

Virgil woke up to a blinding pain around his mouth. He felt his mouth, pulling back to see blood covering his hand. He tried to scream but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move his lips, couldn’t speak.

And there, standing in front of him, was Roman with a bloody needle and thread in his hand. Roman, the one person who promised to protect him. Roman, the person Virgil thought would die before he hurt him.

But he was wrong.

“Now darling, don’t panic, I stitched your mouth together so you can’t scream! You’re fine.” He moved forward and gently kissed Virgil’s cheek, who pushed him away. 

His eyes were wide, and he barely had time to move towards the door, before Roman was pulling out a knife and twirling it in his hands, “Virgil, stormcloud, my love, I will hurt you if I have to.”

Virgil moved his hand to the door handle.

Roman took a step forward, “I’ll give you a choice, mi amor. Stay with me, or die.”

Virgil opened the door handle.

Roman was practically in front of him, “Is that your decision, Virgil? I don’t think you want it to be.”

Virgil opened the door, slamming it in Roman’s face and running to the safest place he could find, tears running down his face in sticky, uneven lines. He went into the closet, hoping Roman wouldn't find him.

He heard the door burst open, “VIRGIL! YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU’LL NEVER HIDE FROM ME!”

The footsteps got closer. Virgil took a deep breath in, desperate to escape this. His breathing got heavier. He covered his nose.

The footsteps were outside the closet, ‘THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.’ Roman kicked the door open, grabbing Virgil by his arm. “I told you, my love, you can’t run from me.”

Virgil gave feeble resistance, not able to escape.

“STAY STILL, VIRGIL!” Roman screamed, slapping Virgil across the face, holding him down, “I gave you a choice, and you ran. YOU left me.”

Virgil saw the knife before he felt it. He saw it go right between his eyes. He smiled as he felt the pain in his mouth disappear. He saw Roman's eyes widen and distinctly heard him scream.

But he let go.

\-----

Roman kissed Virgil’s corpse, tears running down his face. “I’m sorry, Darling. I never meant to hurt you..”

He stabbed himself in the stomach, just before the police opened the door.


End file.
